Tales of the Nexus - Prying Her out of Her Armour
by GrimGrave
Summary: ("It wasn't enough that her own world had near endless mysteries that she wanted to uncover. No, the Arcane seemed to dwell here in the Nexus as well, and it had always been Li-Ming's top priority to pursue more knowledge and thus more power. And then she had met Johanna.") Johanna x Li-Ming. Rated M for Adult themes, NotSafeForWork or children. Feedback is appreciated.


**Disclaimer: Heroes of the Storm and all characters associated with the game belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **. GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.**

 _ **Tales of the Nexus: Prying Her out of Her Armour**_

A Wizard is a given moniker to a mage or sorceress who is obsessed with power; a magic-user with a rebellious attitude, a renegade spellcaster who throws caution and safety to the wind and cares only for themselves. They are as similar to a mage or sorcerer as a lion is to a kitten; they both wield the Arcane, and that's where the similarities end.

Her own world had fascinated her, but the Nexus was just as impressive and alluring.

It wasn't enough that her own world had near endless mysteries that she wanted to uncover. No, the Arcane seemed to dwell here in the Nexus as well, and it had always been Li-Ming's top priority to pursue more knowledge and thus more power. And then she had met Johanna.

The Xian magic-wielder's newest target of attention.

Johanna: what was it with that sturdy, thick-headed, Crusader that always had the magic-wielder turn her head for a second look? It proved difficult to find an answer between the exotic hairstyle, the demeanour, and the smoky voice that pronounced every word so excruciatingly sexy.

Like the moth to the flame, a cat to the catnip, a Wizard was drawn to the Arcane and so, too, was Li-Ming drawn to Johanna. Caution was again tossed aside for the greater ambition as the spellcaster strode across the room – a place where the people summoned to the Nexus could relax in the form of a tavern – and approached the now curious Crusader.

Li-Ming was young, still – barely an adult in her nineteenth year – and a renegade magic user to boot. She knew what she wanted and took it without restraint, be it knowledge, power, or otherwise. There was no time for beating around the bush, no need for subtlety or games.

Their eyes met and Li-Ming's lips curved into a confident (if not arrogant) smirk as she tapped her fingers against the back of the empty chair. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, though she wouldn't have cared if it was.

The older woman chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's free."

"Then do you mind my company?" the spellcaster asked next.

"I always appreciate the company of a fellow Nephalem," Johanna replied with a smile. "Do sit down, Li-Ming."

The Wizard's smirk didn't disappear and she sat down. She moved her chair closer to the Crusader and ignored the look she received. Li-Ming wasted no time as leant in, rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "You impressed me even more today, Johanna."

The Crusader swallowed the piece of bread she had been eating and, although visibly puzzled, she chuckled. "Thank you. You're just as fearsome as you are awe-inspiring, Li-Ming."

The raven-haired girl's eyes lit up. "I have watched you out there, you know. You throw yourself out into the thick of battle, just as wounded like the foes you face. You need someone to watch your back…" She paused, her hand resting on Johanna's. "Someone who you can benefit a lot more from besides protection, for example."

"That's a mighty kind offer, Li-Ming," the blonde commented, an eyebrow neatly arched in slight confusion. "But I will be fine. The other heroes of the Nexus have so far proved to be valuable allies. Most of them at least."

"But they aren't like me," the black-haired girl countered. "Who could watch your back better than a wielder of limitless arcane magic?"

Johanna guffawed at that. Even her laughter was a guilty pleasure to listen to, the Wizard had learned. "As arrogant as always; you Wizards always are so full of yourselves."

"As opposed to you soldiers who rush into battle, half of you dying on the way, for the sake of ´glory´?"

"That only goes for Templars and Paladins!" Johanna laughed again but quickly quieted down. She rubbed her neck. "Maybe not everyone appreciates Crusader humour…"

"The way you realize that you're not funny is, in itself, quite funny," Li-Ming cheekily replied. "But it's one of your charms, I suppose."

The blond eyed her. "Come again?"

"It's charming, the way you realize that you have a bad sense of humour." The Wizard coyly batted her eyelashes. "Then again, I have always found you…charming."

The Crusader's eyes widened and she leant back into her chair. "I…see. Wow. I get what's happening. Honestly, I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who plays for the other team, Li-Ming."

"I am a Wizard, you know. I know what I want, and I will stop at nothing to get it. My master knew this, and she was the same. My studies opened up a whole new world to me…and I'm not talking about the Arcane arts alone." She scooted closer to the warrior-woman until she sat practically next to her and crossed one leg over the other. "I'll say it again. I know what I want, and I'll stop at nothing to get it. I do not have time to beat around the bush."

Johanna didn't reply at first. She was conflicted – you could tell by her expression – and she attempted a handful of times to say something back, but she opted against it. It was cute, the brunette mused, to see such a mighty woman puzzled.

The blonde finally spoke, "I suppose I understand you…As a crusader, we never stay in the same place for long. We move from settlement to settlement, enjoying what the taverns or inns can provide…"

"As in, partners?" Li-Ming inquired. "A woman, perhaps?"

"Once or twice," Johanna admitted. She chuckled. "If I were with a man, I'd have to make sure he finished outside. I want an apprentice, not a child."

"Your kind always managed to find apprentices. You've been around for 200 years after all." The Xian slyly smiled. "Someone has to pry you out of that armour of yours, Johanna. Might as well be me."

The Crusader laughed again. This girl was persistent and straight to the point and it was kind of, in an absurd way, cute. "How typical of a Wizard; you endanger the lives of those around you in your pursuit and use of arcane magic, and you're full of yourself. Why would a woman like me settle for a _girl_ like you?"

Li-Ming leant in even closer. Her fragrance was that of an exotic perfume. "Because you have yet to persuade me that you aren't interested, Johanna."

It wasn't clear who had made the first move from that point forward, but the two of them had soon left the loud tavern in favour of a quieter, personal room for them to continue the evening's conversation as one thing lead to another.

The light metal and spellcaster garments had joined the thick armour on the floor, amongst the staff and flail and shield. Their banter had been exchanged for hungry kisses and desirous touching of flesh that glistened in what little moonlight managed to filter through the window.

The Xian girl was pushed onto her back and she arched into the bed, marvelling at the woman towering over her and appreciating her toned body with the gesture of letting her hand trail down noticeable abs.

"I suppose-" A throaty moan escaped her mouth as she shuddered with delight. "I s-suppose all that t-training was a-at least good for one thing…" she managed to say before the blonde finished kneading a malleable mound of flesh and hoisted the girl back up into her lap.

"Tch," Johanna let out. "Arrogant Wizard…" She nipped at the Xian's collarbone.

"Thick-headed Crusader…" Li-Ming countered through a stifled moan as she arched back and willingly offered more of herself to Johanna and ran a hand through the Crusader's shaven head until she found the braids and playfully tugged them back.

The blonde growled and kissed the brunette, embracing the younger woman who willingly clung onto her. As much as they wanted this, the need for oxygen forced them apart but Li-Ming fell back onto the bed, legs spread and bedroom eyes beckoning.

The Crusader leant over her and, with a playful nip and lick on an exposed bud, brushed her leg between the Wizard's, creating sweet friction.

Li-Ming quivered, her eyelids fluttered uncontrollably. She gripped the sheet underneath and tried to steady herself, but the pleasure wouldn't cease its build-up; each suckle and gentle biting, the constant grinding against her wet sex, felt too good. What kind of sorcery was this? This woman was too good….

"J-Johanna…!"

"I'm here, little Wizard." A low chuckle, hot breath against a reddened ear, drove the spellcaster over the edge and she rode the pleasure-wave out, grinding against the Crusader's leg.

"Once or twice, huh…?" Li-Ming attempted to get up as she looked up at Johanna, trying to calm herself down after a small eternity of basking in the afterglow. "You've got to be jesting."

"I am a quick learner," Johanna replied with a sly smile of her own. "I hope you are ready for the next one."

As it dawned on Li-Ming what the Crusader had meant, she was kissed and pushed back into the bed.

It was a weird turn of events, but in a world of monsters, people projecting fire out of metal staves, and girls who could control their own time, things like this didn't seem out of the ordinary.

It was just another tale of what happened amidst the chaos that was the Nexus.


End file.
